memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Marcus (Kelvin timeline)
, 2259|Star Trek Into Darkness}} | Children = | Occupation = Starfleet officer | PrevAssign = XO/CO, | Assign = CO, Starfleet Command | FinalAssign = CO, | Rank = admiral | Insignia =45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = | altimage = | altcaption = }} Alexander Marcus was a Human male who was the first officer of an earlier (which existed subsequent to the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], but prior to the ). He served under the command of and befriended . He is the father of . ( ; ) Biography :IDW Star Trek, Issue 19 includes a character who looks similar to Peter Weller, the actor who plays Marcus - the character's name is not mentioned, so it is unclear if this is supposed to be Marcus. The issue later mentions a Starfleet admissions board member named Commander Marcus. Again, it is unclear if this is supposed to be Alex Marcus. In 2239, Marcus helped Robert April fake his death and start smuggling Federation-Starfleet weapons to the non-Shadow Phaedans. According to April, he and Marcus maintained contact throughout the years. According to Robert April in 2260, Marcus was likely responsible for making sure that a Section 31 computer program was built into the , allowing for control of the ship to be taken away from its crew. ( }}; }}) Later, Marcus would rise through the ranks of Starfleet and become the organization's commanding officer. During his rise, he convinced to join Starfleet. He also had dealing's with the Orion Syndicate. In 2258, Marcus learned Cadet was trying to discover the truth behind the Slayton s disappearance. He warned her to keep it a secret. However, Uhura was then spared Marcus's wrath when her Instructor, Commander covered for her.( | |sub = }}; | }}) As commander of the organization, Marcus initiated a plan following 's incursion that led to Section 31 doing intensive weapons research and deep survey missions, using the knowledge of , under the alias "John Harrison", to create these weapons. He also recruited Lieutenant Yuki Sulu to help keep a eye on Khan following Khan's surgical alteration and brainwashing. Marcus at first had Khan believe that he was suffering from amnesia from a mission to Qo'noS. He also approved of his plan to destroy Praxis. Marcus then allowed Khan to complete the modifications on his torpedoes personally in London. After Khan had his crew place inside the torpedoes, Marcus was confronted by Khan at his home in San Francisco. Marcus at first thought Khan was going to kill, but Khan demanded that he be told the truth about how he was found. After Marcus told him the truth, Marcus was then strangled by Khan. However, Marcus was able to call up two Jumpships. He then told Khan that he knew that his people were inside the torpedoes and that they would be destroyed. ( | | }}) He then forced Khan to work by threatening the lives of Khan's crew, leading Khan to put his comrades in experimental photon torpedoes he created for Section 31 as a means of saving them. Eventually, Khan came to believe Marcus killed the other Augments so he went rogue and launched terrorist attacks on the Kelvin Memorial Archive and Starfleet Headquarters. This attack left Christopher Pike dead and Marcus shaken from the attack. Marcus then dispatched Captain to hunt down and kill Khan with the torpedoes that Khan had hidden the other Augments in. This caused Khan to surrender to Kirk, an action that enraged Marcus and caused him to pursue the Enterprise in the . The Vengeance and Enterprise engaged in battle and Kirk ended up allying with Khan and boarding the warship. while aboard the ship, Khan ended up killing Marcus by crushing his skull. ( ) Appendices Connections Background * was played by American actor Peter Weller in 2013's Star Trek Into Darkness. Appearances and references }} ;2258 * | }} * | }} ;2259 * | }} * * | | | }} * }} * }} * | | }} ;2262 * | }} }} External link * category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet officers category:section 31 associates category:starfleet admirals category:starfleet first officers category:starfleet personnel category:2259 deaths category:starfleet commanders category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701's predecessor alternate reality) personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:humans category:humans (23rd century)